1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a subscriber identity module (SIM) card connector and related (contacts thereof, and especially to a SIM card connector having reliable engagement portions between a housing and contacts thereof.
2. The Prior Art
SIM card connectors are used with chip cards or IC cards in card reader systems such as those used in automated teller machines or ticket reading systems on buses and at subway train entrances. Normally, the SIM connectors have a plurality of contacts each of which is partially retained in a passageway of a housing and partially exposed for contacting with electrode terminals provided on a contacting surface of an IC card. Since different IC cards may be inserted into/withdrawn from the SIM connector hundreds of times a day, reliable retention of the contacts in the SIM connector becomes a critical factor in the overall function of the connector.